Pokemon Academy: a Journey of a Champion
by Umbreon83
Summary: Elk and Leo Just entered a Pokemon Academy. What kind of adventures and mischief will the get themselves into?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know i've been inactive for how long, but I'm on summer break now! no more college~ anyway I made a new fic my own of course. Tell me if you like it and sorry for any mistakes okay? xD**  
**I do not own pokemon or anything pokemon related.**

"Damn it, we're late all because you decided to battle someone" one of them said

"Hey! HEY! I can't turn down a battle if someone wants to battle me" the other boy replied and gave a smirk "besides I took him down no less the 2 minutes" he added

"Yeah, but you gave a 5 minute speech about how great you are and how he should remember your name, you always do that when you win " he gave a sigh

"Hahahah come on Leo, they should remember my name because I'm going to be the champion of this region and make my name world known"

"Always dreaming big eh Elk? But how can you become a champion if you're late on the first day of school" Leo smirk and continued to run besides Elk.

**The Pokémon Academy is places where young trainers go in order to train, study, and of course develops skills in order to achieve their goals. The Academy has 3 offers 3 different "careers" or paths for trainers to follow; 3. Breeder**

**A student at the academy can pick one these and specializes on that career while at the academy. Our Academy is well known to produce well, elite trainers, marvelous Coordinators and excellent breeders.**

"welcome new students to the Academy, I'm deeply honored that you have chosen this academy in order to achieve great success" an old man began to tell the new students "I'm sure you're all eager to get into your new dorms and make new friends but of course I must talk to you all about the school, I am the Chancellor of the academy so feel free to ask me anything though I am pretty old don't expect me to a speedy Rapidash ahaha"

The students giggled at his joke, the chancellor began to talk to the students about the school

Meanwhile at the entrance of the academy...

"We made it" Leo said out loud and trying to catch his breath

"Out of breath Leo?" Elk asked him

"Of course. Unlike you I'm not fit for physical activities, well for distance that is" he replied back

"Come on we have to get to the auditorium for our orientation" Elk smiled and began to walk ahead

"Right" Leo started to walk behind him

"Wow this place is huge!" the duo yelled out. Both looking around.

"Um hey which way do we go?" Leo said in a shaky voice

"Hmmm that's a good question" elk replied back while scratching his head

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" a voice yelled out to them. The duo turned around to see who it was yelling at them.

It was one of the school teachers judging by the clothes he was wearing.

"We're looking around" Elk replied to the teacher

"What do you mean looking around?"Hey...wait... you guys are first years right?

"Yeah we are" said Leo "we're late for our orientation though" he added

"Well it's too late now, the building you guys are looking for is that way" the teacher pointed towards the east" the building with the red and white roof, you guys should wait outside since it already started"

Okay thanks! Elk told him and ran towards the east trying to find the building as soon as possible.

Hey wait for me" Leo cried out and ran after him

"Kids these days" the teacher told himself and walked away.

After several minutes of searching for the building, they finally found it but like they were told before they had to wait outside since it already started. Both Elk and Leo could hear voices and cheering from the inside.

"Guess they're having fun" Leo gave a loud sigh

"UGH I'm bored" Elk yelled out

"It's your fault you know"

"Yeah, yeah" he stuck out his tongue

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Who knows...hey Leo let's have a quick battle to past the time" Elk told him as he took out a pokeball

"No" Leo quickly replied back

Elk fell down due to his fried rejection

"Why not?" he asked him while lying on the ground

"Because you're better at me at battles" he replied back

"Hehe true" elk gave a smile "but practice makes perfect though it's better to gain experience in battles"

"No thanks" again he gave a swift respomce

"No fun" Elk cried out and stared to play with the dirt on the ground with his finger.

"What do we have here? A voice said.

Elk and Leo looked up to see a figure looking at them.

"YO" Elk said to them

"Let me guess first year's right? the figure said

"Yup, names Elk and that over there is Leo" elk told them "nice to meet you" he added and extended his arm to greet him

The one in the middle knocked his hand away "don't get friendly rookie" he said. "Know your place runt" he added

"What?" Elk was getting angry "what's your problem" Leo added

"You first years are my problem," he told the duo

"Ahh sorry?" Elk replied with confused look

"You guys look pathetic... and you missed the orientation? ha useless" he smirked

"So what? Who the heck are you anyway?" Elk barked at him

"My name is Seth, I'm well known among the second years" he told them

"Seth? As in Seth Rae!" Leo exclaimed

"You know him Leo? "Asked Elk

"Errr not officially, but I heard that Seth Rae is a very strong battler at this Academy and he's in the top 5 best among the second years"

"Battler huh?" Elk smirked and turned to Seth and took out his pokeball

"That's right" Seth gave a grinned and took out a pokeball "wanna taste of a real Pokémon battle punk?" he added

"Of course, I don't care who you are but I will never turn down a battle"

"You talk big, guess I need to teach you to know your place first year" Seth replied "let's do this this 1 on 1 should be fair right?"

"Okay, hey Leo is the ref for this battle" Leo nodded and stood in the middle but away from them

"Alright this battle will be 1 on 1, first Pokémon to fall in battle loses" he shouted

"we know the rules punk" Seth yelled at him and threw his pokeball to the ground "show these wanna be trainers how we do it Zan"

A Zangoose came out "Zangoose" it yelled out

"A Zangoose huh? Let's do this Shadow" Elk threw his pokeball and with a bright flash a Umbreon came out

"Hmph.. Zan use slash'

Zan claws began to glow and started to run towards Shadow

"Dodge it Shadow"

Shadow jumped towards the left barely dodging Zan attacks

"Shadow use shadow ball now"

A dark orb began to form in Shadows mouth

"Won't let you, Zan use quick attack and Slash don't let him finish his attack"

Zan quick attack was dodge by Shadow but was hit by his Slash hit the dark orb and was negated, Shadow was sent flying over to Elk and struggled to get up.

" Impressive he knew Shadow would dodge the quick attack but the quick attack speed movement made it possible for him to get close enough to hit him with a slash, he really is a strong battler" Leo told himself

"You can't beat me, quit now punk" Seth shouted

"Don't underestimate us" elk shouted back

Inside the building

"Well, that's all I hope you guys enjoy your time here at the Academy" the Chancellor said

The students in the room started to clap waiting for them to be excuse

"Excuse me Chancellor" a teacher tapped him on the shoulder and started to whisper in his ear.

"Ah I see, let them be this can be a good experience for the new students" he chuckled

"Okay, I know you guys want to get out of here but I have a treat for you first years" he took out a control and clicked a button and a huge screen came down from the ceiling.

And a video image of 3 people appeared two of them were in engaged in battle.

"Looks like we have a battle between a first year and second year" he stated

"Let's see who wins" he added and smiled

"Chancellor is that fair I mean the first year is going up against Seth" the teacher told him.

"Ah Mr. Evan it's a battle which can turn out to be fun to watch. He replied back "besides worried that your precious student might lose?" he added with a smile

Mr. Evan started to laugh "not to be meaning Chancellor but Seth won't lose to a first year? He told him

"Hey isn't that Seth Rae? "

"Dude that first year won't win"

"See chancellor even among the first years they know Seth won't lose"

"We shall see" he chuckled

"Shadow you ready to get serious?" "Umbre!" the Pokémon yelled out "okay let's do this use faint attack now"

Shadow disappeared and appeared behind Zan and hit him

Zan flew a couple of feet away from Shadow

"Zan lets finish this use quick attack and Slash again"

Again Zan hit Shadow with ease

"Looks like you couldn't doge it this time" Seth smirked and looked at Elk but what the face expression he expected was him to took devastated but in fact Elk was smiling.

"Why are you smiling punk?" you're Pokémon got hit and you're gonna lose

"Really now? Unless planned on Shadow getting hit on purpose?

"What why? Unless damn...Zan get away" he shouted

"Too late, Shadow use payback"

Shadow counterattack hit Zan right in the stomach and was sent back flying towards Seth.

"Get up Zan" he shouted

Zan struggled to get up...Zan got up but barely was he hit critically...

"Shadow finishes this up with a Shadow ball"

A dark orb started too appeared again and was set out towards Zan.

"Zan return" a red flash was appeared and Zan was gone

The shadow ball hit the ground and created a small hole

"Huh? Hey why did you that?" Elk yelled out angrily "I was about to win" he added

"That's against the rules" Leo also yelled out

"Hmm if you say so, the reason why I called Zan back was because I don't like to entertain people" he told them and pointed at the camera located at the corner of the building.

"You mean people were watching us this whole time? Elk said with excitement

"Pretty much, let's continue our battle some other time" Seth told Elk and walked away

"Ha-ha looks like we were discovered" the chancellor chuckled" looks like Seth was gonna lose don't you think Mr. Evan?" He smiled and turned to him

Mr. Evan had an angry expression " "it was a fluke, a miracle of some sort" he sharply replied "well, if you can excuse me Chancellor I have matters to attend to" the added and walked away.

"Wow did you see that!" the students were talking among themselves "did the first year win?" "No way Seth wouldn't lose" "I don't know that first year looked like he would have one.

"Hey! HEY! You people watching me right now!" Elks face appeared close up on the screen "hope you enjoyed the battle and you guys better remember my name cuz I'm going to be the champion of this region so remember this name... My Name is Elk Raine

And feel free to battle anytime and anywhere cuz I won't lose to anyone!"

The students burst into laughter "that guy a champion?" one of them said. "That kid is cocky. Someone should teach him a lesson" "ha-ha that kid is funny" another one said

The chancellor looked at the screen of Elk waving his arms and started to laugh "this is going to be an interesting year" he told himself.

**Good or bad? tell me ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup another chapter done xD hope you like it! and again sorry for any mistakes.**

**I do not own pokemon.**

"Shadow use shadow ball" Elk cried out.

A dark ball began to form in the Pokémon's mouth and was sent towards the opposing Pokémon

"Dodge it!" a voice called out.

The crowded stadium went wild, everyone cheering on their favorite trainer. Elk appeared in the giant screen his expression was serious. He was given everything he's. He was down to his Pokémon just like his opponent

The Pokémon managed to dodge Shadow's attack which hit the ground and created a mist of dirt. "This is great! It's been awhile since I had a battle like this" the same voice said inside the cloud of mist.

"Hehe same here" Elk replied "but let's end this now Shadow! Get ready to Shadow ball again" he added

Shadow nodded and began to gather energy ready to set out his final attack

"You said it" The dirt mist faded out and a figure appeared. He tilt his hat and smiled. "Pika use Iron tail"

Pika nodded and jumped in the air his tail began to glow as he flipped. Shadow had gather enough energy and set out his shadow ball, but as shadow ball was set out it made contact with Pica's Iron tail. A blast of energy exploded, the field was cover with smoke, and small rocks were sent flying at every direction

"Shadow! Pika!" both trainers called out their Pokémon's names. Both Trainers eyes were searching for their Pokémon trying to see if they were okay. A few second passed the smoke cleared…Both Pika and Shadow were collapse on the floor both still breathing just not moving.

"What's this! Both Pokémon are down? It's this a tie? Let the countdown begin!" The announcer called out.

"10..." he started to count

"Shadow we can't give up yet!" Elk yelled out "we came this far, we can beat the champion Red!" he added

"Pika" Red called out

"9"

Both Trainers looked straight at each other with fierce eyes. Bothe of them not wanting to lose.

"8"

The fans called out their favorite Pokémon and trainer

"7"

Shadow and Pika still didn't get up

"6"

Elk looked at shadows body. He saw all the wounds the Pokémon had taken

"5"

Red looked at Pika, he saw how exhausted his partner was

"4"

Elk gave a small smile… "Looks like it's a tie"

"3"

Red returned the smile and nodded

"2"

Suddenly one of the Pokémon's eyes opened and struggled to get up, but managed to stand up. Elk's eyes grew wide, while Red smiled

"1"

The announcer pointed to the screen "and the winner is…"

"WAKE UP!" a voice yelled out

Elk blinked his eyes…."what…what?" he said in a very sleepy voice

"We're gonna be late again Elk! Get your butt in gear" Leo snapped at him

"What time is it? Elk replied back while rubbing his left eye.

"7:35...class our intro class starts at 8" Leo said while butting on his shoes. "Hurry up, our uniforms are hanging on the door" he added

"Oh, snap!" Elk got up from his bed and began to get changed….."man...that was some dream" he told himself

Meanwhile at the Academy Halls a rumor was going on about a strong individual who can go toe to toe against one of the Academy's top second year trainers.

"Hey did you hear about that first year?" One of the boys said.

"The one who battled Seth right?" another person replied

"I heard he would have won if Seth didn't return Zan"

"I don't think so I think it was a fluke"

The chatter grew and grew, only a few days had passed after the battle that Elk and Seth had and the gossip spread like wildfire.

From inside a classroom three students were relaxing inside two of them where talking to each other while the other one was reading a book.

"So guess that first year is getting popular among us second years huh Bri?" one of them said

"Ha-ha apparently, but I don't think he's that good. I mean I think you can take him on Kate" Bri replied

"Ha-ha yeah right I don't like to battle remember?" she replied back

"What do you think Lily? Bri turned to look at the girl who was reading her book. They girl gave a sigh and closed her book.

"I don't really care, I'm not interest in weakling like Seth or the first year" she told them as she got up from her seat "Come on we have to go help the teacher with the intro class for the first years," she added

"Oh right!" Both Bri and Kate said and followed Lily.

"Do you think there are any cute boys" Kate asked her two friends and giggled

"I hope there is!" Bri replied with smile

Lily stayed quiet and continued to walk.

~7:55 a.m. Intro class~

The class was filled with chatter, filled with first years all nervous about their first day at the Academy, everyone talking about what kind of trainer they want to be. Then suddenly…..The door opened violently two boys came in, one was Standing up straight smiling the other has his hands on his knows out of Breath.

"See Leo we made it" Elk gave him thumbs up

"I….really…ha….te…running.." Leo replied back feeling weary from running to get to class.

Elk just laughed and smiled and patted his friends back. Leo finally stood up straight and just gave Elk a look.

"So where should we sit old pal?

"I think we have a bigger problem than finding a seat Elk" Leo replied as a sweat drop fell from his face.

"What do you mean?" he replied while putting his hand behind his head

"Just look for you" Leo pointed out.

Elk turned to see what he meant. He notices that everyone was looking at them, some people started to whispers. The students walked away and started to sit down, except for one student who was staring at Elk and when Elk made eye contact with that person that person walked away fast. . Elk couldn't make out who it was. But he did see what Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, I see…We're all wearing different color uniforms" Elk said has his slapped his hand together.

Leo placed his hand on his forehead "No, genius…..they're all staring at you" he thought he was considering telling Elk about it but he figure it would be a waste of time.

"Hey, why do we have different uniforms Leo? He asked him as they searched for seats.

Leo gave a sigh and began to talk "that's because we're rank like that, there's different color Ranks in the Academy, The three Common ranks are: Blazing Red: which is mostly third years, and some second years, Terra Green: which is second years and first years (depending how well they did on exam day) and lastly Tranquility Blue: which is mainly first years who did decent on both written and physical exam"

"Wow that's mouthful "Elk exclaimed as he sat down as did Leo. "But why are we the only ones without the jackets?" I mean we have the shirt, tie and everything else except that" he added

"That's because we missed orientation and we weren't given our jackets." Leo replied sharply

"Oh. But looks like we have a lot of Terra Green & Tranquilly Blue rankings among first years. That means I can battle them right? He said in excitement

"Not exactly"

Elk gave a confuse looked "what do you mean?

"Look closely at the jacket. They're should be an emblem on the right side of their arm"

Elk looked around the class and noticed different emblems on each student

"Some are the same and others are different..."

"Yup, the Emblem representst what trainer they want to be…the ones with the pokeball are Battlers, the ones with the Ribbons are coordinators and lastly the ones with the Pokémon eggs are breeders"

"Oh I see….you're so smart Leo!" Elk gave him a smile

"No, not really I unlike you read the Academy's booklet" he said in a soft tone…

"Alright! I can't wait to get my jacket!" Elk yelled out and raised his fist in the air. Everyone starred at him

"Are you always this loud" a voice called out everyone turned to see who had said that. There at the door were trio of girls. 2 of them who were on one on the left and right side were wearing Terra Green Jackets while the one in the middle was wearing a Blazing Red Jacket. The trio walked to the front of the classroom. The one wearing the Blazing Red jacket sat down on the teacher's desk and took out her book and started to read her book. While the other two we're looking at the class.

"Okay first years, my name is Bri and this is Kate, we're both in Terra Green Second years and we're helping Mr. Evan with his intro class." Bri told the class with a fierce tone.

"Feel free to ask any question till Mr. Evan gets here" she added and gave a wink at the class.

All the boys were love struck by the two girls. Bri was an average girl's height; she had long light brownish hair with Brown eyes. While Kate was a little shorter then Bri and had hazel eyes, she had black hair with greenish hair streaks.

"Wow Pretty girls eh Elk?' Leo turned to Elk.

"Hmmm I guess but that girl with the red jacket" he replied back

"Oh, she caught your eye?" Leo smiled

"She's in Blazing Red…I want to battle her"

Leo frowned "of course you do….and here I thought you might have fallen for her" he said while face palming…."but she does look familiar" he added

But before Elk could ask him anything the door yet again opened it was now the teacher Mr. Evans. He walked to the front of the classroom and thanks Bri and Kate for helping him. He looked at the girl sitting down on his desk, expecting her to get up but she played no mind to him. He turned to the class and began to talk.

"Welcome to the Academy, My name Is Mr. Evans and I'm in charge of the Terra Green Ranks, I see we have some first years who are in Terra Green excellent" he smiled at them but then once he looked at the Tranquility Blues his smile was gone "and then there's Tranquility Blue rank students….well, you students just need to study hard" he said in cold manner. "If there's anything question ask them now before I begin" he stated

"OH excuses me Mr. Evan" Leo said while holding his hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems me and my friend don't have a rank"

"Ah yes, I have your rank papers here, tell me your names and I will tell you the rank you are in"

"My name is Leo Cruz"

"Leo Cruz….hmm Cruz..Ah Here it is…excellent you're in a Terra Green Congratulations" he gave Leo a smile "please stay after class to get your jacket" he added.

"Okay" Leo replied

"Good Job Leo" Elk smiled

"Thanks" he smiled back

"Who else needs a rank name?" Mr. Evan asked

"Right here! Names Elk Raine "he yelled out and pointed to the teacher and gave a wink "also future Champ of this region" he added

The class burst into laughter, no one took him serious.

"How can you be a future Champ if you don't even have a rank" a classmate said

"What a loser" another added.

Mr. Evan coughed trying not laugh as well…."Elk Raine. He was the one who battle Seth and embarrass me in front of the chancellor…" he thought "Well, let's just see what rank you got probably a low one" he added and snickered

Lily stopped reading her book and stared at Elk.

"Raine…Elk….huh? That's strange you don't seem to have a rank" he told Elk

"What!" Elk was shocked to hear this. "This has to be an error of some sort!" he added

"Calm down, I will evaluate you and give you a ranking right now…everyone please meet me at the battle grounds we will have a special learning experience for all of you." He told them

"How are you gonna evaluate me? Elk asked while everyone started to leave the room.

Mr. Evans Smiled "You're going to have a Pokémon battle to rank you"

"Hahaha Sweet! Now we're talking. Who am I battling?" he said in excitement

"You'll see soon enough, the battle will be 3 on 3 on get ready"

"Alright! Let's go Leo" Elk said as he ran outside.

Mr. Evan walked out the classroom as well, with a very sinister smile on his face.

"A battle huh? I want to watch" Bri said

"Yeah me too" Kate added

"Let's go then" Lily told them. Both Bri and Kate were shocked to hear that.

"Really?" both of them said.

"Yeah, besides I have a pretty good Idea who Elk is goanna battle" she told them.

"Who is it?" Kate asked

"Someone who wouldn't be fair to a first year with no rank to battle" she told them

~5 minutes later at the battle grounds~

Elk was standing there with Leo waiting for his opponent to show up

"How long to I have to wait!" He yelled out

"calm down and hey do you know what three Pokémon you're gonna use?"

"err not really I only have one…haha" Elk said with a carefree tone..

"Wait but you need three to battle. You can use mine but that only makes 2"

"Ahh thanks Leo, but I think 2 is enough" he replied back

"Excuse me…"a timid voice called out. Elk and Leo turned to see who had called them. It was the person from earlier and it was a girl… she was wearing a Tranquility Blue Jacket he had short orange-brownish hair with black eyes.

"Hello" Elk said

"Can we help you with something?" Leo asked

"Ummm if you need. A…third...Pokémon…I can…lend you mine..." she told them with her head down trying not to make eye contact with Elk.

"Really?" both Elk and Leo said in unison

"Ye….yes" she said and gave Elk a pokeball. Elk took the pokeball and place it in his belt with his and Leo's pokeball. Then he grabbed the girl's hand

"Thank you so much Miss?"

She blushed…"um…To….Tori" barely saying her name. Elk let her hands go and walked to the battle field box.

Thanks Leo and Tori…I'll defiantly win thanks to you guys!" he told them

"Hey genius how to expect to win if you don't know what Pokémon I gave you or the one Tori gave you?" Leo said.

"uhhhhhh by my awesome skills" he replied back and scratch his head.

"Are you ready?" a voice called out.

Elk turned to see who he was facing and to his surprise it was Mr. Evans

"I'm battling you teach?" Elk pointed at him

"That's Mr. Evans to you and yes…Academy faulty is the ones who run the entrance exams so it's only fair correct?"

"Ahh okay. Got it" Elk Threw out his pokeball and Shadow came out

"Looks like the battle started Lily" Kate said

"Oh, Mr. Evan is battling him….is he gonna use the rental Pokémon they have for exam entrance?" Bri asked Lily

Lily said nothing and just stared at the field

"Then let's get this underway then" Mr. Evan said and threw his pokeball. "Come on out Gran"

A Granbull came out

Bri and Kate we're shocked

"That's not a rental" Bri yelled out

"I knew it..he's using his own" said Lily.

**Good or bad please leave a comment~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa a Granbull, That's awesome" Elk said in excitement "I always thought they were cool" he added

Mr. Evan gave a chuckle "Glad, you think Gran is cool, but he's also deadly" he said

"Right….Okay! Shadow use shadow ball" elk told his partner and pointed at nodded and let out a dark orb, the shadowy flew across the field directly.

"Gran dodge it by using Dig" the teacher yelled out, Gran started to burrow down till his whole body was inside the earth. The shadow ball missed Gran completely. The ground was moving….moving towards Shadow.

"Gran finish this amateur with Hyper Beam"

Gran came out from the ground behind Shadow and a bright light started too appeared in its mouth.

"Oh shoot, quick Shadow use protect" Elk cried out.

Shadow surrounded itself with a green veil circle. Gran let out its hyper beam directly at Shadow, contact was made and a small explosion burst out. Black smoke covered a small portion of the field, Shadow was sent out flying out of from within the smoke.

"Shadow!" Elk yelled out for his partner.

Shadow hit the ground and didn't move. Gran came out from the smoke and walk back into position to Mr. Evan. The teacher just gave a small smiled and shocked his head. The students who were watching started to talk to each other wondering if Elks Pokémon was okay others saying that that's what he deserves for being so immature. Leo stood there silent trying to not say anything. "Come on Elk do something" he thought. Tori was next to him, she had a worried expression on her face. Lily, Bri, and Kate who were also watching were calm as they expect this to happen.

"Ouch, looks like that Umbreon still got hurt even though it use protect" Bri stated

"what do you expect, it got hit very close" Kate said. "that poor first year…he's not gonna win" she added.

Lily was quiet she was looking at Elk. "Lets see if you're good enough to call yourself the future champion of this region." She thought

"What's this? Is this really all you got Mr. Raine?" Evans said with a snood tone. "How about I give you a handicap? Since I'm so generous" he added

"Huh? I'm not done yet teach, and what do you mean a handicap you think I won't win? Elk yelled at him

Mr. Evan chuckled "To be honest you can't since I am using my own Pokémon in this battle" he said.

"Wait. Seriously?" Elk exclaimed

"Hey that's not fair!" Leo yelled out "Aren't teacher supposed to use rental Pokémon when they examine students" he added.

The students around Leo started to talk.

"Hey isn't he right?" "That's unfair" they whispered

"Oh unfair? Sorry, but you wanted a battle correct? I'm just giving you a taste of the Academy's battles." He told them.

"If you have any problems with this, then feel free to drop out from the Academy "he added.

All the students stayed quiet, they knew they couldn't drop out. Leo and Tori both were worried about Elk and Shadow. Elk outgoing expression changed to a serious expression he glared at Mr. Evans like he was ready to take him down.

"Anyway… here you're handicap, send out your two remaining Pokémon and you can use all three against mine… so it will be a 3 on one battle….well, two if you're Umbreon is already down"

"Alright" Elk reached for the two pokeballs on his belt. he threw them up in the air "Lets, go" he shouted

2 flashes of light came out of the pokeball and a Chansey and a Mawile appeared. The Chansey looked at Elk and jumped around from joy Elk smiled he knew Chansey for years "ha-ha Leo of course you'll have Chansey" he thought while the Mawile looked at him with a confused look she knew that 'he" wasn't her original trainer.

"…Mia" tori shouted..."Please help Elk out...pleas listen to him" she added. Mia nodded and looked at Elk. He smiled and gave a wink "thanks" he told the Pokémon.

"Hey Joy, help him out too!" Leo shouted out next to Tori. Elk gave them a thumbs up "Thanks guys"

"Alright...time to think…I know the moves for Joy, Heal pulse, sing, egg bomb and sofboiled hmm I can use her to support Shadow.. But Mia though. I don't know any of her moves..." Elk told himself. While holding Mia's pokeball… as he was holding it he notice a small piece of paper attach on the back of took it out and look at it… "Perfect" he thought and smiled.

"Ready yet?" the teacher asked him.

"Oh, I'm ready…ready to beat you" Elk yelled out and pointed at him.

"One can only dream right?' he replied back with a smirk.

"Alright here we got… Joy, Mia run towards Shadow" Elk yelled out. Both Pokémon nodded and started to run to the hurt Pokémon.

"Hmm he isn't gonna attack Gran? Well, I expect this…he is solely relying on his Umbreon to beat me. He's probably going use That Chansey to heal Umbreon" Mr. Evan thought as he watched the two Pokémon run towards the injured on.

"Well, Gran use hyper beam on them now" he called out

Gran nodded a small ball of energy started to from inside its mouth and started to charge for his attack. Joy and Mia reached the injured shadow. "Joy use heals pulse on Shadow" Elk yelled out. Joy nodded a small ring circle surrounded joy and shadow. Shadows injuries were slowly faded away. Gran had finally had enough power. Gran hyper beam shot out straight towards them…Joys heal pulse vanished and Shadows eyes open. The hyper beam hit them, black smoke surrounded the field.

"Ah, that's was easy… 3 Pokémon with one hyper beam" Mr. Evan said "now that's a shamed" he added

"Don't count us out yet" Elk yelled out.

Smoke cleared from the field and a green veil of light surrounded the three Pokémon.

"Ah I see," Lily whispered. Lily, Bri and Kate were looking at the battle. "Hmm you say something Lily?" Bri asked.

"No...It's nothing" she replied.

"Oh. Seems you managed to pull off a miracle of some sort" Evans said and rubbed his chin.

Shadow stood in between Joy and Mia, somehow he managed to use protect just in the nick of time.

"Good work bud!" Elk shouted out and have his partner thumbs up. Shadow nodded. "Alright time to counterattack guys" he added. All three Pokémon nodded and charged at Gran

"A straightforward attack eh…. A bit reckless" Evans thought.

"Shadow aim at the ground were Gran is and hit it with a Shadow ball"

A dark orb flew across the field hitting the ground a few feet away from Gran, a burst of smoke covered Gran.

"What is this child up to?" the teacher asked himself with a confused look. "Gran get out from the smoke now" he yelled out. Gran jumped out towards the east from the smoke.

"Gotcha" Elk exclaimed "Joy now!" he added. Joy was waiting for Gran to come out and as Gran landed on the ground, she launched an Egg towards Gran, hitting him in the chest sending him flying backwards landing on the ground with his back.

"Ugh, eggbomb tsk" the teacher commented. He was angry at himself for letting Gran get hit with such an amateur move.

"Whahoo! Good Work Joy" Leo yelled out cheering his Pokémon. The students cheered on as well.

"Ah, I see nice move" Bri said.

"Not bad, not bad using the shadow ball to hit the ground to create a smoke in order to cover Grans vision" Kate commented

"And then hitting him with a sneak attack knowing Mr. Evan was going to tell Gran to get out." Lily added and smiled.

"Gran get up now" the teacher yelled out getting angry. The Pokémon was struggling to get up but somehow managed to get up, although it look like it was about to pass out.

"Hmmm some teacher. He made Gran use 2 hyper beams and then that poor guy got hit critically by Joy... He's pushing him too much" Elk told himself

"Yo teach, I think we need to stop." Elk began to talk "Look at Gran he took way too much damage with that eggbomb and after using 2 hyper beams. I think he needs to rest. I don't think it's a good idea to push him" he explained.

Mr. Evans fixed his glasses. "How dare you tell me to stop, this is a Pokémon battle meaning we won't stop till one of us is defeated" he replied back

"Tsk…I hate to do this buddy, but seeing as your trainer doesn't want to give up looks like I have to take you down, Joy egg bomb now" Elk yelled out.

Joy nodded and threw an Egg at Gran. Gran managed to dodge it this time and charged at Joy on all four legs.

"Gran use take down"

"Shoot, Joy won't be able to dodge it. Shadow get in front of joy and use protect"

Shadow jumped in front on joy and surround himself and Joy with a green veil of light. Grans head collided with it, Gran planted his feet on the ground, he was trying to force himself through it.

"Gran break through that" the teacher commanded. Gran push and push against Shadow's protect. It was getting weaker and weaker the more Gran forced it.

"Tsk, Shadow is still weak. It won't hold out much longer. Well it's time for our next move...Mia now" Elk called out.

Mia the small Pokémon jumped high in the air and looked down at Gran. "Mia hit him with sludge bomb" he commanded it. Mia swung her big jaw head and released a purpleish orb that hit Gran on his back. Gran yelled out from the pain. It stood up on his two legs. Shadow and Joy jumped backwards away from Gran.

"Alright...he read the note I put in" Tori whispered and smiled.

"Uh you say something Tori?" Leo asked her.

"Oh…uh….no…I mean yes…..uh never mind." she replied back with a soft tone. Leo looked at her with a confused look.

"What a shy girl" he thought.

"Ha, nice job Mia" Elk cheered the Pokémon and have her wink. Mia nodded and smiled.

"Arrhhh this is happening, Gran get a hold of you and finish them with a hyper beam" Evan shouted out with a very angry tone.

Gran was preparing his hyper beam…yellow light was coming from his mouth but then it stopped Gran went on all fours... it had an expression of pain

"Oh no..." Evans said in a worried tone..."that...that sludge bomb...it…it."

"Yup, it caused a poison effect on your Pokémon" elk pointed at him and smirked. "Now let's finish these guys" The trio looked at him and nodded. "Joy eggbomb" "shadow use Faint" "Mia use sludge bomb"

Joy threw an egg at gran hitting him on the west side of his body. Gran cried in pain. Mia from the east side and hit Gran with her Sludge bomb. Grand stood up on his two back legs trying to counterattack. Lastly Shadow came in front of grant attacking him in the stomach sending him backwards landing on the ground motionless.

"No….it can't. Be…Gran...get...up..." the teacher said and fell down on his knees but it was no use the pokemon was out cold.

The students were shocked to see that Elk had won the battle. They were amazed that a first year, a rookie, a nobody beat one of the teacher of the Academy. Lily, Bri and Kate were also shocked the three upperclassman didn't expect this outcome.

"Oh yeah!" Elk jumped from joy that he had won "we did it guys! We won" he exclaimed. The three Pokémon ran up to him. He bend down patting each one on the head telling them how much a great job they did. "Nice work Joy, you work so hard Shadow, Mia you were amazing" he told them. All three Pokémon smiled at him taking a liking to his compliment.

"Ha, nice work" "Go…good... job" two voices said behind elk. He turned around to see who had praised him. Leo was standing there giving him thumbs up; Tori had a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys" he replied back with a big smile. "It was thanks to you and your Pokémon that made it possible for me to win" he added and gave them their pokeball back.

"Return Joy, you deserve a rest" Leo said.

"Mia time to come back" Tori added

"Same here Shadow"

Three beams of light hit the Pokémon and made them go back inside the pokeball.

"Great work newbie" a voice called out.

The surprised trio looked around trying to find the person who said that.

"Over here" another voice said.

It was Bri and Kate waving at them. Lily was behind them she had her arms folded.

"Oh! Uhh Thanks" elk replied back while scratching his head.

"Wow, I honestly didn't expect a first year to beat Mr. Evan" Kate said.

"Not bad slick" Bri said and gave Elk a wink.

"Tori…and now these upperclassmen praising him. Elk I swear…if you get some sort of harem. I'm going to prank the hell out of you till we graduate" Leo thought.

"Well, I am gonna be the next champion so this was a stepping stone for me" Elk told them at put his arms around his head.

The two girls giggled.

"What's so funny?" elk asked.

"How do you expect to be champion if you only have one Pokémon? I mean you can't just ask your friends to borrow theirs right?" Bri replied.

"Oh...that's true..." Elk frowned

"Ah don't get down newbie. You get a chance to catch some more Pokémon later on the school year" Kate said " Our school is surrounded by caves, forest and other areas that have Pokémon life in it" she added.

"Oh sweet then" elk smiled

"Yes, we have those areas, but you need the chancellor permission to go in or at least have a teacher to accompany you that or a class field trip." The chancellor said to the group of students.

"Oh, I see" elk replied.

A few seconds past…

"CHANCELLOR!?" the students said in unison.

He smiled and simply said "hello"

"Mr. Chancellor. What brings you here?" Lily asked him. Finally speaking for the first time.

"Ah hello there Lily" he smiled "I just came out for a walk and I found you guys here and I watched the battled that Mr. Evan and young Elk had. I must say what an amazing battler" he added. And clapped his hands.

"Aww shucks thanks" Elk smiled.

The Chancellor nodded and walked towards to Mr. Evans. Who had now return Gran back to his pokeball. He began talking to him; Mr. Evans bowed down as he was saying sorry that he had lost.

"You did some nice work there Mr. Evans…but using your own Pokémon?" he said.

"I'm sorry about that" he replied.

"Ha-ha no need for that, but I would recommend not doing that anymore"

"Yes, of course. If you'll excuse me I have to take Gran to get heal." Mr. Evans said and walked away from the chancellor. He had a very angry expression.

The chancellor smiled and walked back to the group of students asking them how their first day of school was going.

"Looks like Mr. Evans left" Leo said.

"Oh yeah…hey wait what about out jackets!? I bet I'm getting Blazing Red" Elk shouted out.

"Umm…..hopefully" Tori whispered.

"You say something Tori?" Elk asked.

"Uh no! Um Sorry I have to go" She replied and ran off.

"What a strange girl huh Leo?"

"You're one to talk" Leo thought.

"Don't worry about your jackets" Lily told them "im the president of the student council I'll make sure you'll get your jackets at the end of the day. I'll have them deliver to your dorm" she added.

"Oh sweet, thanks Miss?" Elk asked her

"Lily…Lily Cross" she told him.

"Lily Cross…alright got it! Thanks again" he smiled and gave her wink.

She smiled and started to walk away from them. She turned her head "I'll catch you later" she said. Bri and Kate began to walk behind her and wave them a goodbye. Leo and Elk also wave goodbye to them

"So what now?" Elk asked his friend

"Uh looks like we're going back to class. Time to get our class schedule and what not" Leo replied

"Oh okay…" Elk said and started to walk back to class with Leo.


End file.
